Evil stirs in Rohan
by halimath
Summary: The beacons of Gondor are lit again, this time Rohan calls for aid..
1. Default Chapter

The beacons of Gondor are lit again, this time Rohan calls for aid  
  
Chapter one  
  
Faramir gazed out from his high tower, watching the sunset. He also saw a small but bright orange flame in the horizon. It was the first time he had seen such a beautiful sight since the great battle of middle earth.  
  
"All is getting back to normal, like old times before Sauron started to regain his power,"  
  
he said as he smiled to himself. How he loved the peacefulness around him, no orcs armies thumping about, killing people off, there hadn't been a war in 30 years now. In fact orcs were nowhere to been seen out in the open, it was said that they hide deep in the dark tunnels and caves in the mountains, living day by day.  
  
"Faramir my lord, Lady Eowyn wishes to see you in the lower chamber," said a messanger. "What business might ," thought Faramir.  
  
Down the many flights of stairs he went, eager to hear what Eowyn had to say. Eowyn was sitting alone at a table, her hands clutched together, as if praying hard. She started at the sight of Faramir and got up to receive him, embracing him as if they hadn't met for a long time.  
  
"Bad business my lord, the beacons of Gondor are lit, I suppose my kingdom, Rohan is in grave danger," she said, her eyes solemn. "What evil could stir in Rohan?" he thought, but nevertheless, he ordered for preparations to be made for the journey to Rohan.  
  
"Please let me go with you, to fight for my country," Eowyn said, her eyes shining with hope. "Of course I will, for I know how much your heart desires to go to battle," Faramir assured her. "Prepare gear for Lady Eowyn as well, we will set out first thing tomorrow, have a good night's sleep, all of you!"he ordered.  
  
"We should go to bed now too," Faramir said to Eowyn, "wouldn't want to miss out on any action." With a soft but satisfied smile, Eowyn linked hands with Faramir as they headed for the bed chamber. 


	2. Journey to Edoras

Firstly i would like to say, sorry for not updating for so long, super busy...( hope yall won't mind (  
  
Faramir awoke, hearing a faint voice in the distance, "My lord! We must leave now, everyone's getting prepared. We have to set out at the first light of dawn in order to reach Edoras in time," said a humble soldier, Madolin was his name. "Alright, I shall be down soon, is lady Eowyn up?" he asked the soldier. "Aye, my lord, she is having her meal in the dining hall. She has been up since the wee hours of the morning!"he answered faithfully. Faramir smiled, "Eowyn must be really excited to be retuning to her country, I'm sure she misses her people very much," he thought. He quickly put on is full gear and armour, and made his way down to the third level of the city. Many soldiers were already assembled there, chatting merrily and making last minute adjustments to their suit. When they saw Faramir approaching, all bowed low and said in praise, "Long live Lord Faramir, captain of Gondor!" With the wave of the hand he beckoned them to rise, and spoke, "This is the day we ride to Rohan, to aid the Rohirrim in battle as they have valiantly done before! We shall not forget the help they have given us. You shall fight selflessly and bravely soldiers of Gondor!" The men cheered, and Faramir saw that amongst them stood Eowyn, she stepped forth of greet him," Good morning my captain! Had a pleasant night? I certainly can't wait for us to set off for Rohan, I really do wish to see my brother and my people again after all these years!" She laughed heartily and took Faramir's hand. "I've not seen you so happy for indeed a long time, and I'm very glad you are! You shall ride with me afterwards, dearest, we'll lead the company," Faramir answered gaily. The couple linked hands and lead the men down to the front gate. There were horses prepared for the soldiers and they swiftly got on and soon were ready to go. "How long is this journey going to take, from here to Edoras?" Eowyn enquired. "About 5 days or so, not very long," answered Faramir. So, a company of 8,000 set off from Minas Tirith, they rode for hours and hours without rest and only stopped for a breather. But as the sky darkened, they decided to settle on the fields at the edge of a forest. Many soldiers were weary, and once their tents were set up, they slumped onto the ground and fell into well deserved slumber. Faramir and Eowyn too had their rest and once night turned into day, the company continued on their journey. After 5 long tiring days, the company reached the borders of Rohan. Thandil, a soldier with far sight called out to Faramir, "My lord, a man on a white horse is approaching, he must be a messanger from Rohan!" Faramir squinted into the distance and in then mist, he could make out a stout figure on a horse galloping fast toward them. "Halt!" he ordered the soldiers. The man on the horse rode out from the mist, he wore a golden helmet and in his right hand held a shield. He got off the horse and walked towards Faramir. "Hail Lord Faramir and lady eowyn!We've been expecting you. Come Follow me!"said the soldier as he bowed to them. 


End file.
